heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.11.19 - Welcome To The Guardians!
So Colu is back to the normal universe. It reappeared in the middle of the nothingness between the Milky Way and the Greater Magellanic Cloud, well away from any star. It is officially a rogue planet, and it is going to take a while for the local super-powers to realize it is there. That will give the Coluans the time they need to prepare to be again one of the most coveted worlds of the Galaxy. As for the Guardians, most of them just used the Passports to jump to Earth, Knowhere or wherever they hang their hats/capes most often. Adam stayed in the spaceship to go over the anti-Brainiac technology the Coluans provided, and before Thara and Rachel left he recommended them to seek reinforcements. And Thara definitely had some Kryptonians in mind. Maybe Rachel could try to find some Green Lanterns for them to chat with when the spaceship reaches Earth orbit. Which happened just today. Jennie is doing what she loves best, and that's taking pictures. Photography is more than a hobby for the green skinned one time (and maybe future) Lantern. It's a way of life, take pictures, sell them for profit, eat dinner. It's the best of both worlds. (And considering right now all that is left in Jen's cupboards is Ramen Noodles, a paycheck sounds really good.) So she's taken to photographing a couple out in Central Park. The two just announced their engagement, and need pictures for their friends, family, newspapers, and so on. It's a job at least! So, at the moment the couple are standing in front of a grove of trees, holding each other close in an intimate manner, while all manner of equipment are spread out and around them. Different lights for just the right, subtle mood, a backdrop to cut out any excess traffic, three or four tall, good looking green men holding different cameras, lenses, and a laptop computer, and Jennie all in the middle, telling the couple to get in closer, this is an engagement photo not their fiftieth anniversary! "Just one more shot, folks." Jennie can be heard, idly snapping another photograph, "And I'll have all that I need. You look great. You'll love these, they'll be perfect." Have to hype it up a bit, after all! Jeannie might have to go on Ramen for a while, because that is when Adam's spaceship drops its cloak, about twenty yards over Central Park. About 10 seconds later, he has an angry call from Abigail Brand at the Peak, which he puts on hold. New York air traffic regulations do not apply to him, see? (And this is also the kind of thing why the authorities in not less a hundred civilized worlds hate him). "And smile bri -- " The words out of Jennie's lips are silenced when a shadow appears over the park. The immediate response is to turn towards the sun, to see what cloud has managed to block the natural light from her current set. That is - until her gaze falls upon the immense space ship that is there, and not a cloud that has the audacity to cover the sunlight. The couple's response is to shriek in terror, bolt away from the park, and towards the safety of their cars. In fact, the sound of multiple cries of terror, and vehicles roaring to life echo throughout the park. And Jennie? Well, Jennie's left to gaze at the craft with a quirk of her eyebrows and defeated sigh. "Ramen for another night." With a defeated sigh, at life, and timing, and everything in between, the green skinned woman lifts upwards towards the craft, while below her 'crew' diminishes into a bubble that encompasses all of her equipment. (No use in letting her stuff get stolen, or destroyed in any would-be attack that might happen.) With her arms crossed over her chest, Jade's gaze peaks into the windows, or at least, if there are any windows to look into, as her hand lifts upwards and knocks politely onto the hull. "Excuse me, but that just cost me a lobster dinner and next month's rent. Halloooo in there?" The airlock opens for Jade. Possibly an invitation, at least the ship is not firing its guns. The craft is not too large, so it would take her less than a minute to reach the main deck where Adam is working. The cloak goes up the second she is onboard, though, as a precaution to avoid being shot down by any trigger-happy super-hero (or villain). New York is packed with those. "Welcome onboard, Jade," greets Adam. "I am surprised you need food given your powers. You can take with you whatever there is in the cargo hold." Chances it is worse than the ramen, though. "Has Rachel contacted with you?" There's a brief moment, pause, as Jade considers the invitation from the ship. With a brief physical shrug of her shoulders, and glance downwards, all of her equipment come flying upwards, and it takes a few minutes for the cameras, lenses, lights, and tripods to be packed into different bags and boxes, before Jennie and equipment step on board. The equipment is gently placed next to the hatch, as Jade takes the necessary steps towards the main deck, eyes glancing from one side to the other. Yes, more like a tourist getting to see Big Ben, than someone looking for trouble. When no one greets her in violence, and her eyes alight upon Adam, Jennie's mouth twists into a grin, her steps settling her into a chair close to the strange man. As she does, she settles into the seat, left leg crossing over the right, bent at the knee, both hands politely placed onto her lap. "I have not had the opportunity to speak to Rachel in some time - Mr. Warlock wasn't it?" Jennie inquires, head tilting to one side curiosity written on her features. "And you'd think, right? But actually a body does need nutrition, and lobster was definitely going to be the catch of the day; versus the ramen noodles I'm going to be having tonight. Thank you for the offer, but unless it's a steak in a bag, I'll pass." The wry twist of Jade's lips remains, her tone light, though growing more serious as her expression fades into a line. "Is everything okay? I mean, well, obviously coming to me means things aren't okay, are they ever? I'm rambling. How might I assist you, Mr. Warlock?" Adam hrms at hearing Rachel has not talked with Jade. "Ah... there is temporal storm coming, so I no, 'things' are not okay." He turns on a holoscreen, and Jade can watch how Brainiac massive spaceship takes the futuristic Chronopolis inside. "We have been trying to find Brainiac, and finally have the technology to track him. The Guardians returned to Earth a few days ago because Thara Ak-Var wants to try to retrieve the Kryptonian city of Kandor. She is gathering other survivors of Krypton right now. Our main goal, however, is freeing Chronopolis, a time-travelling city that has been active in Earth's past. Without it, Earth's history is going to unravel catastrophically." Direct. To the point. Jade's gaze flickers towards the holoscreen, watching with her mouth slightly ajar. Adam's words do not close her mouth in the least, and perhaps cause it to become even more slack-jawed with his words. As though realizing that she's got an open mouthed expression of horror, and it isn't even Halloween yet, Jennie closes her mouth to plant both hands there a moment, fingers splayed before they slide down and back into her lap. As though needing to move, instead of remain there, however, Jade's left hand lifts upwards to rub the back of her neck, head tilted slightly to one side as she does so. The words are just not coming. Son Of A Bitch. Damn. And Holy Shit just don't seem to be appropriate to express the dire circumstances that Adam's words brings. (And frankly, he doesn't seem the type to exaggerate.) It is this reason that Jade remains silent for a bit, save for her over expressive hands doing her talking. When she finally does speak, her mouth parting open to say something, all that comes out is an inelegant and undignified, "Well, crap." A few fluttering of eyelashes later, and Jennie clears her throat. "Yeah, some Kryptonians would be good about now." She offers, gaze moving towards the palm of her hand, staring at the birthmark there a moment, before lifting her emerald eyes onto Adam and remaining there. "I think you know my answer, already, but I'll be there - in a heartbeat. Whatever I can do, I will. What are the plans so far?" "Apparently Brainiac has taken his ship to the Fornax Galaxy," comments Adam. "Dox trackers are working, Moondragon would be pleasantly surprised. The Fornax Galaxy is a hellish maze of wormholes and even less pleasant space disruptions, but I should be able to navigate through them. Once we are close enough we will use a modified transponder to board the ship. And find Chronopolis. I am afraid that is as far as the plan goes, we have no idea of what we will find inside. I do hope the Kryptonians can cripple Brainiac's ship." If they can't, God help us all, is Jennie's thoughts, though she just offers a reassuring smile to Adam. "Place me, where you want me, or think I'll be best." Is, instead, what Jade offers as she rises upwards, to stand. "And any information that you can provide, as far as intel on what we're going to be facing, I would appreciate." Jennie isn't afraid to simply state, 'I know nothing, please educate'. "I need to gather some equipment, and put away my cameras." And make a will, say good bye to friends, make sure my cat's going to be taken care of... Again, Jen doesn't say these things, just finishes with a quick. "But I can be ready when you need me." Which hopefully isn't NOW NOW, as again, no will, or cat protectors, and her brother is SO not a good cat person. "There is still time," replies Adam. "If you will join us in this task, however, I think you should have this." He tosses her a high tech bracer. "You can access the files we have on Brainiac through it. It is Knowhere technology, a Passport system. Welcome to the Guardians of the Galaxy." Category:Log